Camino a mi perdición
by ReginaLove
Summary: La maldición ha sido rota y Regina ha prometido intentar redimirse ante los ojos de su hijo con la ayuda de Emma. ¿Conseguirá cambiar o por el contrario conducirá a Emma hacía su perdición?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Antes de que digais nada (?) ya sé que tengo otro fic pendiente y no merezco compasión por dejaros colgadas peeero problemas con las musas asi que de momento no puedo hacer mucho. Sin embargo os traigo este pequeño fic que escribí hace bastante tiempo para compensar un poco la tardanza con el otro (aunque que parece que ya estoy consiguiendo terminar el siguiente cap.) En fin, que espero que disfruteis de la lectura ;)**

**P.D.: Disclaimers: Los personaje obviamente no son míos así que... meh.**

* * *

Llevaba todo el día sentada en esa estúpida silla. ¿Cómo había terminado así?. Ella nunca había sido el tipo de persona con un trabajo fijo o que requiriera una mínima parte de responsabilidad, toda su vida había consistido en ir de un sitio para otro intentando encontrar un lugar en el que sentirse cómoda desde que dejara el orfanato. Aún así, jamás había durado mas de un año en un sitio concreto. Pero allí estaba ella, con un trabajo estable, una casa compartida con sus recién descubiertos padres y un hijo al que hacía once años que había dado en adopción.

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó de su incomoda silla agarrando la taza de chocolate caliente, al que le quedaba poco de caliente... y de chocolate. Caminó lentamente hacia el gran ventanal de la comisaría y con la mirada perdida comenzó a observar como aún había gente en la calle intentando encontrar a sus seres queridos perdidos. Habían pasado sólo dos meses de que se rompiese la maldición que había confinado a los seres de los cuentos de hadas en un pueblucho, privándolos de sus recuerdos anteriores y dándoles nuevas identidades por lo que era normal que aún no se hubiesen encontrados unos a otros.

Aquello era increíble, Emma al principio no podía creérselo, de hecho, aún habiendo vivido en persona y visto con sus propios ojos los efectos de la magia, en su interior seguía bastante reacia a creer en ella. Y la verdad es que razones tenía de sobra, para empezar estaba el hecho de que casualmente, Henry, el hijo que ella había dado en adopción a los 18 años, había sido adoptado por la alcaldesa de ese pueblo. Por supuesto de casual no tenía nada. La alcaldesa era de hecho la mismísima Reina Malvada, la madrastras de Blancanieves y autora de la maldición lanzada a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado, como método de venganza final contra todos ellos y en especial contra Blancanieves, robando su memoria y así sus finales felices. Pero sin duda lo más increíble había sido enterarse de que sus padres, esos que Emma creía que la habían abandonado a su suerte simplemente porque no la querían en su vida, eran nada mas y nada menos que Blancanieves y su Príncipe Azul. Al parecer ellos tan sólo habían intentado salvarla de la maldición mandándola a otro mundo a través de un portal porque era la única con el poder para romperla. Ella era La Salvadora, o eso es lo que todo el mundo le recordaba una y otra vez.

Al final, contra todo pronóstico, lo había logrado, había salvado a todo el pueblo rompiendo la maldición con un beso de amor verdadero a su hijo cuando creía que este iba a morir.

Realmente era extraño como había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, Emma tenía ahora una familia que la quería y a la que querer y amigos que se preocupaban por ella. Los habitantes de Storybrooke, el pueblo donde se encontraba, intentaban volver a la normalidad tras la ruptura de la maldición, a pesar de que la gran mayoría deseaba volver al Bosque Encantado ya que no se sabía si esto sería posible.

Continuaba con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana cuando algo la hizo sobresaltarse. Un Mercedes negro cruzaba a gran velocidad la calle principal y se perdía a lo lejos. "Regina". El fugaz pensamiento atravesó la mente de Emma. Regina Mills, alcaldesa de Storybrooke y Reina Malvada, odiada por todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo. Bueno no, todos no. Henry la quería, ella había sido su madre durante once años, y a pesar de que el fue a buscarla a ella por ser su madre biológica, Emma sabía que Henry nunca dejaría de querer a Regina, al fin y al cabo para él era su madre, la única que había conocido durante diez años, la única que lo había cuidado, querido y mimado durante ese tiempo y le había dado todo lo que ella no había podido.

Pese a todas las historias terribles sobre la Reina Malvada, Emma tan solo había conocido a Regina, una madre celosa y excesivamente protectora con su hijo al que quería más que nada en el mundo. Se le hacía difícil pensar en ella como en una bruja cuya magia había hecho sufrir a miles de personas y cuya obsesión era acabar con su madre.

Desde que se rompiera la maldición un par de meses atrás sólo había visto a Regina una vez, la vez que decidieron llevarse a Henry de su lado. Al principio Regina se resistió y amenazó con usar su magia ya de vuelta, pero Henry intervino, habló con ella y le hizo ver que nadie confiaba en ella y que si quería seguir teniendo contacto con él tendría que ser por las buenas y con las condiciones de su otra madre. Condiciones tras las cuales estaban Mary Margaret y David, mejor conocidos en el mundo de los cuentos como Blancanieves y James Charming, que no se fiaban en absoluto de Regina.

Finalmente Regina aceptó que se llevaran a Henry pero los Charmings ni si quiera accedieron a permitirle ver a Henry. Emma podía recordar la leve vacilación en la perfecta pose estoica de la alcaldesa que se limitó a lanzar una de sus miradas mortales y encerrarse en la oficina de su casa mientras el chico recogía todas sus cosas. Quizá fue esa pequeña inseguridad y el reflejo del dolor que vio en los ojos de Regina lo que le hizo comprar al chico un teléfono móvil para que pudiese hablar con su otra madre siempre que quisieran y buscara una manera de organizar las visitas para mas adelante cuando Regina demostrase que no haría daño a nadie.

Emma sabía por Henry que Regina le había prometido no utilizar la magia para dañar a nadie y por el momento había cumplido. En estos dos meses se había encontrado pensando en ella más a menudo de lo que quizá debiera, no podía evitar imaginar como debía de sentirse Regina después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Henry. Para ser sincera debía admitir que quizá echara de menos a la alcaldesa. No, lo que echaba de menos era pelearse con ella, las disputas subidas de tono, las guerras verbales y las ingeniosas contestaciones de una y otra. Después de todo era lo único emocionante que tenía aquel aburrido pueblo.

"Regina..." Dijo Emma, está vez en voz alta, aunque apenas fue un susurro inaudible. Y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su chaqueta roja del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió a casa de la alcaldesa, con la escusa de hablar de Henry por supuesto. O eso se repetía en su cabeza.

* * *

Emma se encontraba parada enfrente de la gran mansión blanca propiedad de la alcaldesa. Estaba aún sentada en el coche patrulla sin atreverse a acercarse a llamar a la puerta. No es que Regina le diese miedo, Emma estaba prácticamente segura de que no le haría daño, no por ella misma si no por Henry, este nunca le perdonaría si la dañaba. Aún así hacia casi dos meses que no la veía y algo se agitaba en su interior haciéndola sentir intranquila, aunque no sabia decir que era exactamente. Absolutamente perdida en sus pensamientos como se encontraba no alcanzo a ver la figura que se acercaba desde la entrada de la casa y se acercaba sigilosamente al coche estacionado en frente de su casa.

Emma tenía la ventanilla del conductor abierta pero se encontraba con la mirada perdida fija en el volante. De pronto le llegó un olor familiar, agradable, que le hacía sentir como en casa. Era un olor peculiar, agitaba sus recuerdos, pero no lograba recordar nada en claro, respiró hondo y pudo identificar un suave toque a manzana en el aroma. Justo cuando empezaba a asociar el olor a manzana con alguien en particular una voz la sobresaltó notablemente.

- ¿Viene a detenerme, Sheriff, o simplemente ha decidido echar una cabezadita en la puerta de mi casa? - Regina se encontraba prácticamente apoyada en la ventanilla del coche y le sonreía con esa falsa sonrisa de suficiencia tan característica en ella. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había asustado a la Sheriff. - Vaya, Señorita Swan, quizá ser Sheriff no sea lo suyo después de todo, si se sobresalta tan fácilmente.

- Regina – Le respondió Emma recomponiéndose tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Me va a decir a que ha venido o se piensa quedar ahí todo el día?- Regina puso en esas palabras todo el desdén que pudo aún manteniendo esa sonrisa venenosa.

Emma abrió la puerta del coche sin previo avisó por lo que Regina tuvo que apartarse bruscamente frunciendo el ceño. La sheriff se quedó de pie mirando de abajo a arriba a la alcaldesa, esta lucia un impecable pantalón negro que dejaba intuir los altísimos tacones que la hacían quedar por encima de Emma en altura, a pesar de ser unos centímetros mas baja realmente, y una camisa burdeos bajo una chaqueta azul cuidadosamente abrochada. Al llegar a lo ojos marrones de Regina, al fin habló.

-Puede que si haya venido a detenerte, Regina – Los ojos de esta se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa – después de todo has infringido notablemente los limites de velocidad del pueblo esta mañana.

Regina no se esperaba eso, realmente se quedó algo descolocada, pero rápidamente reaccionó.

- Quizá nadie me quiera en este pueblo, Señorita Swan, pero le recuerdo que sigo siendo la alcaldesa y que soy yo quien le paga el sueldo.- Dijo entornando los ojos.

- Por poco tiempo. - Le contestó Emma sin ninguna pretensión en sus palabras, pero aún así pudo ver en los ojos de Regina que eso le había dolido, aunque quizá fuese solo su imaginación porque al segundo Regina volvía a llevar su máscara de bruja sin emociones.

- Mire tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no tengo tiempo para sus impertinencias así que si tiene algo que decir, sheriff, dígalo, si no lárguese de una vez. - Respondió Regina enérgicamente.

Regina comenzaba a impacientarse, la estúpida sheriff le atacaba los nervios, venía hasta su casa como si tal cosa después de haberle robado a su hijo y encima la muy impertinente intentaba provocarla, ¿con qué finalidad? La de usar la magia en contra de ella seguramente y así poder decirle a Henry que ella era malvada y que jamás podría cambiar, y eso Regina no pensaba permitirlo no harían que su hijo dejase de quererla.

Emma iba a replicarle algo a la alcaldesa cuando se dio cuenta de que esta había empezado a respirar agitadamente y tenía los puños apretados. La miró a los ojos y vio furia, sus ojos volvieron a los puños de los que comenzaron a salir pequeñas volutas de humo. La sheriff supo inmediatamente que Regina estaba apunto de perder el control y que podía salir mal parada, pero hizo algo de lo que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Agarró la muñeca de la bruja con fuerza y la miró a los ojos pronunciando lo único que sabia que podría calmarla.

- Henry. - Pronunció claramente Emma. Automáticamente los ojos de Regina se abrieron asombrada al oír el nombre de su hijo, pensar en Henry era lo único que conseguía tranquilizarla, vio pasar por su cabeza algunos de los momentos felices con Henry y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó a la rubia, recuperando poco a poco el control sobre si misma.

- Que vengo a hablar sobre Henry, he pensado quizás querrías verlo. - Respondió la Sheriff despacio, pronunciando claramente las palabras una a una.

Los ojos de la alcaldesa brillaron brevemente tras la declaración de la rubia, pero rápidamente volvieron a su estado de desdén habitual.

- Por supuesto, Señorita Swan, quizás deberíamos tratar esto en un lugar mas privado. - respondió ya totalmente calmada y haciendo un gesto de su mano izquierda hacia la mansión.

Emma dudó unos instantes pero inmediatamente aceptó la proposición.

- Claro, vamos. - La sheriff se dispuso a seguir a Regina hasta su casa pero esta se había quedado repentinamente quieta mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus manos.

"Oh, cielos" Pensó Emma mientras dirigía su mirada en la misma dirección, podía recordar que había agarrado con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Regina para que mantuviese el control, pero lo que no podía recordar era cuando habían entrelazado los dedos con los de ella.

De pronto la alcaldesa volvió en sí y rápidamente carraspeó soltando su agarre y girándose hacia el modesto porche de la mansión.

Emma estaba claramente confusa, pero después de que la alcaldesa casi perdiese los nervios y la hiciese chamusquina, se sentía tan aliviada al haber conseguido tranquilizar a Regina y salvar su propia vida que lo achacó a las circunstancias del momento sin darle mayor importancia.

* * *

- Adelante, sheriff, pase por aquí y póngase cómoda, como si estuviese en su casa – Dijo Regina irónicamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

Emma atravesó la doble puerta que daba al despacho de Regina en la mansión. Quedó deslumbrada por la decoración de la sala, era enorme y extremadamente luminosa. Esto último era debido a el gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero y ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared. El despacho era desmesuradamente grande, a ojos de la sheriff era como dos o incluso tres veces el dormitorio que usaba en el apartamento de Mary Margaret. Justo en frente de la puerta a unos cinco o seis metros se encontraba un gran escritorio de estilo bastante señorial hecho de lo que parecía ébano con un sillón blanco de piel, bastante cómodo a la vista. A la izquierda dónde estaba ahora Regina se hallaban dos sillones colocados en L mirando hacia el ventanal con una mesita de té en el centro y todo eso sobre una impecable alfombra blanca. Emma se sorprendió a si misma mientras miraba a la alcaldesa de reojo deseando andar sobre esa alfombra desnuda, no, con los pies desnudos, es decir descalza, pero ¿que narices le pasaba? Ella sólo quería sentir el tacto de esa alfombra en su piel. Sólo eso. Nada mas.

- ¿Señorita Swan?...¿Señorita Swan?¿Sheriff?... ¡Emma! - La llamó Regina por último y algo mas alto de la cuenta. Emma se asustó al oír su nombre, era la primera vez o eso recordaba, que la alcaldesa la llamaba por su nombre.

- Eh?... - Preguntó medio asustada por el sobresalto.

- Sheriff, hoy no es su día, eh? - Sonrió falsamente – Por cuarta vez, Señorita Swan, ¿Quiere una copa de sidra?

Emma estaba un poco descolocada, ¿le había preguntado algo tres veces y no estaba escuchando?¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí de pie enfrascada en sus pensamientos?

- Oh, disculpe. Si, tomaré una copa – Dijo Emma rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los sillones de dos plaza.

Regina había estado observando todo el tiempo a la sheriff, no iba a admitirlo pero era la primera persona, adulta, Henry no contaba, con la que hablaba en casi dos meses. Cada dos días salía en su coche y paseaba a toda velocidad por StoryBrooke para aparentar estar ocupada en algún asunto importante, pero la verdad era que estaba sola, más sola que nunca. Por esa razón había salido de su casa en cuanto vio el coche patrulla aparcado frente a su puerta, ella nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí misma pero no sólo echaba en falta la conversación con un adulto, extrañaba inconscientemente los enfrentamientos con Emma. Esos enfrentamientos en los que ambas terminaban exaltadas, su pulso se aceleraba y sus ojos brillaban mostrando algún sentimiento, cualquiera que fuera, ya que por lo general Regina no sentía nada. La que fuera la Reina Malvada había intentado empezar una de sus famosas guerras verbales pero al parecer hoy Emma estaba un poco lenta.

Regina puso sobre la mesa una de sus mejores botellas de sidra, se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia mueble bajo de la estantería. Se inclino (no se iba a agachar, ella ante todo era una reina) para abrir la pequeña puerta y sacar las dos copas de cristal.

Emma desde su posición siguió con la mirada a Regina mientras iba a por las copas. Vio como se inclinó hacia delante. Emma contuvo una risa, "Será remilgada" pensó la rubia "¿por qué no se agacha y..." perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Regina y la postura en la que estaba en ese momento, podía ver como el pantalón negro se amoldaba perfectamente a las piernas de la alcaldesa y como rodeaban su trasero, su perfecto trasero... "¡Emma por Dios!" Se reprendió mentalmente a si misma mientras se sonrojaba "En que diablos estas pensando!"

Mientras tanto Regina ya estaba de vuelta y había empezado a llenar una copa. Emma estaba notablemente colorada pero la otra mujer aún no se había dado cuenta. Fue entonces cuando Regina se volvió de cara a Emma para entregarle la copa y levantó las cejas sorprendida.

- Oh, ¿está bien, sheriff? Se la ve un poco sonrojada. - Dijo la alcaldesa mientra se sentaba en la esquina del otro sillón mas cercana a Emma. No es que le importara realmente, pero sentía curiosidad.

- Si, estoy perfectamente Alcaldesa Mills. - Se sorprendió a si misma y a la propia Regina al dirigirse de ese modo a ella. No es que a Regina le gustase que le faltase el respeto tuteándola pero se le hacia raro escuchar ese tratamiento de parte de Emma.

- Muy bien pues usted dirá, Miss Swan, empieza ya con lo que sea que ha venido a decir o hacemos primero un brindis? - Lo dijo con un tono tan irónico como venenoso, pero aún así hizo el gesto de levantar el brazo para un brindis.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue bastante extraño y ocurrió muy rápido, aunque en la mente de Emma todo se vio a cámara lenta.

Al levantar el brazo los ojos de Emma pasaron de la copa de Regina a su brazo y de allí a su escote. La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que obviamente al agacharse, o mejor dicho, al no agacharse a Regina se le habían abierto dos botones del ya generoso escote, por lo que en ese instante Emma se halla contemplando el sujetador de encaje negro casi completamente descubierto por la camisa. La rubia se vio por un momento turbada incapaz de apartar la vista. Acto seguido el color volvió a sus mejillas ferozmente mucho mas destacado que antes.

- Yo... esto... yo tengo que...me tengo que ir. - Dijo rápido y de forma entrecortada mientras se levantaba y dejaba la copa sobre la mesa. Antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada ya iba camino de la puerta.

Regina se apresuró a seguirla cuando se dio cuenta de su camisa medio abierta, pero se la abrochó sin darle mas importancia. Emma le llevaba ventaja asi que cuando ella llegó a la puerta principal sólo pudo ver a la rubia correr hacía el coche montarse y salir corriendo.

- Estúpida Emma Swan! - Le gritó Regina a la nada. "¿Qué demonios le habrá entrado a esa imbécil para dejarme a mi, nada mas y nada menos, con la palabra en la boca?"

Regina se quedó allí completamente sola y totalmente indignada.

* * *

**Bueeno, que os ha parecido? Dejadme saber vuestra opinión, si estáis en desacuerdo con algo, si me quereis matar por lo del otro fic... Para lo que querais me teneis en el recuadrito de abajo. ;)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Su respiración era agitada, se encontraba mareada y ni si quiera había dado dos sorbos a su copa. Emma conducía a toda velocidad hacía su apartamento. Eran apenas las siete de la tarde y ya estaba anocheciendo, aún así sabía que en su casa no habría nadie. Era jueves, y los jueves Mary Margaret tenía reunión en el colegio con el claustro de profesores y no regresaría hasta tarde, y Henry y David aprovechaban toda la tarde para pasarla juntos, montando a caballo, enseñando a Henry a usar el arco y la espada o simplemente yendo al cine y a tomar un helado. Mejor para Emma, así nadie vería el estado de alteración en el que se encontraba.

Aparcó el coche patrulla frente al edificio y se apresuró a entrar. Nada más subir y cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en ella respirando superficialmente. "¿Pero qué coño ha sido eso?!", Emma intentaba controlar su respiración para relajarse. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, no tendrías que haberte ido asi, ¿por qué lo has hecho?" Se lo repetía una y otra vez dándose en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Se puso totalmente erguida e inspiró profundamente para obligarse a dejar la mente en blanco, pero lo que consiguió fue un mareo mas que otra cosa. Abatida y confusa subió hasta su dormitorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Una vez allí decidió analizar lo sucedido poco a poco en su mente.

Ella, en primer lugar, había ido a ver a Regina, porque hacía ya tiempo que no la veía. A Henry, que no veía a Henry. Eso. Y había pensado que a ella le gustaría verlo. Una vez llegó a la mansión se había sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Regina la sobresaltó apareciendo como de la nada en la ventanilla del coche. Regina siempre tendía a invadir el espacio personal de los demás para intimidar a su adversario en cualquier disputa, pero en ese caso no estaban discutiendo y sin embargo al girar la cara Emma allí estaba, tan cerca. Rojos, carnosos, suaves y perfectamente delineados, sus labios... Quiero decir, su cara... No, vamos, que Regina estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando salió del coche y medió discutió con ella, casi pierde los nervios pero la agarró de la mano y consiguió tranquilizarla. Agarro su mano, y no la soltó y así estuvieron durante varios minutos sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiese dado cuenta, mientras inconscientemente sus dedos se entrelazaban.

Emma sintió un escalofrío al recordar el tacto de Regina, pero decidió no darle importancia ya pensaría en ello mas tarde.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a la alcaldesa dirigiéndose a la estantería después de ofrecerle una copa. Y entonces fue cuando se sorprendió a si misma mirándole el culo a Regina fijamente preguntándose cómo podía ser alguien tan perfecta. Y cuando volvió a al sillón y comenzó a hablar apenas pudo volver los ojos hacía ella de pura vergüenza. Poco a poco consiguió recuperarse, aunque visto lo visto mejor hubiese sido que nunca la hubiese mirado, quizá ahora su frágil corazón no se encontrase perturbado con la visión que se descubrió ante ella. No pudo más que fijarse en que se le habían abierto varios botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto el sujetador de encaje, haciendo que el corazón de Emma diese un vuelco. Fue entonces cuando huyó.

Oh Dios, seguía sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido, a no ser que... ¿es que acaso se sentía atraída por Regina? No. _Sus labios._ Es imposible. _Su perfecto culo. _De ninguna manera. _Su perfecto par de _Vale! Empezaba a sentirse mareada, se sentía atraída por una mujer, y no por cualquier mujer, por Regina. La alcaldesa. La Reina Malvada. La madrastra de SU madre. Estaba jodida. Muy jodida.

No podía volver a verla, era mucho mejor estar alejados de esa mujer, o eso le decían todos los habitantes de StroyBrooke. Aún estaba el asunto de Henry, quizá fuese hora de dejar que Regina y él se viesen de nuevo pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin tener que encontrarse con ella? No podía pedírselo a Mary Margaret, David no dejaría que volviese a acercase a esa mujer, y a él tampoco se lo podía pedir a riesgo de que intentase clavarle una espada en el corazón a la bruja a la primera oportunidad.

La cosa estaba difícil, todo el mundo allí odiaba a Regina.

Después de mucho pensar, le llegó a una idea bastante buena. Le diría a Regina que un día a la semana podría recoger a Henry de la escuela y tenerlo con ella hasta las siete y media, hora a la que lo llevaría a su cita con el doctor Hopper.

Bien, ahora debía comunicarle eso a Regina, otra vez el mismo problema... Quizá podría hacerle una llamada, o mejor un email, si eso haría, le mandaría un email, así si Regina no quería hablar con ella por haber sido tan sumamente grosera al salir asi de su casa no tendría que fingir no estar en casa.

Se decidió a mandarle el email con su propio correo en vez de usar el de sheriff, que era el que usaba normalmente para mandar el papeleo y comunicarle algunos asuntos a la alcaldesa.

Le dio a "enviar" satisfecha de lo correcto y claro del mensaje y se acurrucó en su cama. A pesar de ser aún bastante pronto se quedó profundamente dormida rápidamente deseando poder olvidar en sus sueños los pensamientos que martilleaban en su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión...

Regina no daba crédito, cuando pensaba que la sheriff no podía ser más estúpida, esta siempre hacía algo que le demostraba lo equivocada que estaba, y es que, por lo visto, sí que se podía ser más estúpida.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala una vez cerrada la puerta principal y se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado Emma antes. Cogió su copa y empezó a beber, últimamente bebía mucho, quizá incluso demasiado, pero era lo único que la hacía dormir por las noches, la evadía hasta un sueño profundo e incluso a veces uno sin pesadillas, pesadillas en las que perdía a Henry de mil maneras diferentes, en las que él la odiaba por no poder cambiar, por seguir siendo la Reina Malvada y prefería quedarse con su verdadera familia, con Emma. Ahí estaba ella otra vez, sea como fuere siempre acababa en sus pensamientos esa impertinente rubia. Cada vez que pensaba en Emma se alteraba notablemente, ella era la causante de todos sus males, de que su maldición se hubiese roto, de tener que compartir el cariño de Henry. La odiaba. La odiaba igual que había odiado y aún odiaba a su madre por haberle quitado al amor de su vida.

Respiró hondo pensando en Henry, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar de furia contenida y no quería destrozar nada con su magia inestable. Se acercó a la mesa para llenar nuevamente su copa. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente bebida como para no preocuparse de ello.

A mitad de su cuarta copa su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Un mensaje fue lo que descubrió al comprobar la pantalla. No conocía la dirección pero al abrirlo pudo comprobar que se trataba de Emma. Leyó el mensaje rápidamente. Hablaba de Henry, podría volver a verlo. Su corazón latió poco mas rápido por la repentina alegría de volver a ver a su hijo. Siguió leyendo el mensaje comprobando que tan sólo podría tenerlo consigo dos horas y media un día a la semana. Eso desató su furia, ella era inflamable y ese mensaje fue la pequeña chispa que la hizo explotar.

"COMO SE ATREVE!" Gritaba Regina en su interior. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Había criado a Henry durante 10 años, ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. Cuando su madre no lo había querido ella lo había adoptado, lo había cuidado, mimado y querido todo lo posible. ¿Como se atrevía esa Emma Swan a no permitirle ver a Henry? Entendía que hace dos meses lo alejaran de ella, pero ahora era diferente, ella había prometido cambiar y lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto uno de los cuadros del despacho explotó fuertemente. Estaba empezando a perder el control. Si hubiese estado sobria se habría dado cuenta de que debía ir poco a poco y que un par de horas con Henry era mejor que nada, pero el alcohol le nublaba el juicio.

Lo siguiente que explotó fue la botella ya casi vacía de sidra, provocando que uno de los cristales golpeara a Regina en la cara haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Al sentir el dolor y la sangre intentó calmarse un poco acostándose en el sillón quedando tumbada boca arriba.

Su respiración no se normalizaba, su mente no la dejaba tranquila, volvía una y otra vez al mensaje sobre Henry. Otro de los cuadros explotó. "Maldita sea! Todo esto es culpa de Emma!" Regina se lo repetía una y otra vez. Su mente empezó a confundirse debido al alcohol y a las emociones contenidas.

"La maldita sheriff, toda la culpa era suya, siempre dándose esos aires de chula, con esos tejanos tan, tan ajustados..." Algo muy diferente se encendió esta vez dentro de Regina. "Estúpida Emma siempre despreciándola y faltándole el respeto con esa irresistible y preciosa sonrisa ladeada..." Cerró los ojos, podía sentir como el calor baja de su pecho a su vientre y más abajo. "Como la odiaba, odiaba a Emma Swan y a todo lo que ella representaba, odiaba como le caía esa melena rebelde de ondas rubias, odiaba el brillo que tenían esos ojos verdes cada vez que discutía con ella, odiaba como se mordía inconscientemente esos labios rosados y llenos..." Sin apenas se consciente de ello Regina había comenzado a deslizar su mano hasta el punto ardiente que sentía ahora entre sus piernas. Desabrochando deliberadamente el botón de su pantalón. "Estúpida rubia sin gusto para la ropa, con esas horrible chaqueta roja que tanto le gustaba llevar y esas camisetas básicas pegadas siempre a su cuerpo, redondeando sus firmes pechos..." Regina introdujo una mano por dentro de su tanga de encaje al mismo tiempo que movía más rápido sus caderas con cada nueva imagen de la sheriff que pasaba por su mente. "La odiaba, acabaría con ella aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese, deseaba tenerla ahí con ella, poder agarrarla del pelo hasta acercarla a ella, muy cerca, y cuando sus labios casi se hubiesen rozado entonces la mat..." Ya no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, el orgasmo la sacudió con fuerza mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la sheriff en un grito gutural, salido desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Abrió sus ojos y quedó mirando al techo, respirando entrecortadamente aún sintiendo pequeños reflejos del orgasmo por todo su cuerpo. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y mucho menos en quien pensaba mientras lo hacía. Estaba totalmente agotada además de borracha, ya tendría tiempo de avergonzarse al día siguiente.

Alargó su mano hacia la pequeña mesa agarrando su móvil y sin pensarlo mucho le mandó un mensaje a la sheriff. No estaba muy segura de lo que había escrito, ni si quiera sabía si lo había escrito bien. No tenía corrector automático, orgullosa como ella sola no consentía que nadie le dijese cómo hacer las cosas, mucho menos una estúpida máquina. Tampoco se preocupó en comprobar si lo había mandado bien, simplemente cerró los ojos un instante y se quedó profundamente dormida.

En ese momento, al otro lado del pueblo, sonaban dos tonos cortos y un teléfono vibraba suavemente sobre una cama.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo un poquito de continuación, poco pero jugosito e.e Jajajaj**

**Evil Targaryen no he escrito lo de el ataque a Regina porque quería darle otro enfoque, para que no fuera igual y... y vamos que se me olvidó x'D No hombre pero es que no podía poner todo lo de la serie así que lo he obviado, podríamos decir que desde el momento que se rompe la maldición Regina tiene magia y nadie se atreve a acercarse... O.o x'D**

**Bueno, si teneis alguna duda/sugerencia/critica/chocolate que querais regalarme ya sabeis, aquí estoy ;)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueeno, aqui estoy de nuevo. Sé que no es gran cosa pero el verano me tiene fritas las neuronas u.u Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

Mary Margaret abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercó hasta la cama.

- Emma – Le dijo con voz suave sentándose a su lado. La única contestación fue un leve gruñido por parte de la rubia.

- Emma, vamos despierta, es hora de levantarse – Repitió esta vez agitando delicadamente el brazo de su hija.

Emma abrió los ojos y poco a poco pudo enfocar claramente a su madre que se encontraba a su izquierda mirándola con una sonrisa sincera. Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio mientras Mary Margaret acariciaba las ondas rubias de su hija cariñosamente, hasta que de pronto Emma cayó en la cuenta de que si su madre había ido a despertarla debía ser tardísimo.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué hora es? - Decía Emma mientras pegaba un salto de la cama y buscaba como loca algo que ponerse.

- Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes por la comisaría, tu padre ya se ha encargado de sustituirte puedes descansar un poco mas si quieres. - Mientras decía esto Mary Margaret sonreía divertida por la cara de alivio de Emma. - Y bien, ¿me vas a contar qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? - Continuó cambiando su sonrisa por una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

Mary Margaret estaba preocupada por Emma, la noche anterior no había llegado tarde, de hecho llegó antes que Henry y su marido, pero aún así ella ya estaba en su dormitorio profundamente dormida. Estuvo a punto de entrar varias veces a despertarla pero se contuvo pensando que quizá tan sólo estaba demasiado cansada. Pero esa misma mañana cuando sonó su despertador se dio cuenta de que no la había despertado la alarma de Emma dos horas antes como de costumbre, así que pensando que algo mas serio le pasaba a su hija mandó a David a cubrirla a la comisaría mientras ella iba a despertarla.

- Eh... No, nada... Estoy bien. - Le contestó Emma algo titubeante. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio ¿no? - Respondió Mary Margaret con el ceño fruncido. - Anoche te acostaste realmente temprano y hoy ni si quiera habías puesto el reloj para ir a trabajar...

- Oh, eso. - Emma estaba un poco turbada. - No es nada, simplemente estaba agotada, tuve un día bastante duro, ya sabes, de un lado para otro haciendo, pues eso, cosas de sheriff.

Mary Margaret se le quedó mirando fijamente nada convencida de la explicación de su hija y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama al lado de donde unos instantes antes se acababa de sentar Emma.

- Emma, se que me estás ocultando algo - empezó con un tono suave pero con algo de reproche. - Quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que te preocupe, me gustaría que confiaras en mi.

Tras decir esas palabra se inclinó hacia Emma rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo. Al girar el cuerpo Mary Margaret golpeó el móvil de la sheriff que se volteó dejando ver la pequeña lucecita parpadeante.

- Bueno, yo voy a terminar de hacer el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela, te dejaré un par de tostadas y café hecho por si quieres desayunar mas tarde. - Le dijo a su hija mientras salia por la puerta y bajaba hasta la cocina.

En cuanto Mary Margaret salió de la habitación Emma volvió a tirarse en la cama. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la cabeza, estaba claro que no había podido aclarar nada. Alargó la mano hasta alcanzar su teléfono y se encontró con un mensaje nuevo. "Regina". Al leer el nombre de la alcaldesa algo se agitó en su interior. ¿Qué querría? Lo mas seguro es que fuese un mensaje diciendo si le parecía bien o mal lo del trato de Henry... Justo cuando fue a abrirlo se fijó en la hora a la que lo había enviado. 01.30 am, ¿qué demonios hacía Regina mandándole mensajes tan tarde? Si tener ni idea del por qué, pulsó para abrir el mensaje. Se quedó congelada.

Emma se habría esperado cualquier cosa, una contestación borde o provocadora, una diatriba larga y aburrida sobre como creía ella que tenía que tratar el tema de Henry, o incluso un simple "OK". Pero lo que no se esperaba era aquello, que por otro lado no llegaba a comprender muy bien.

Volvió a leer el mensaje "Pir nucho qie lo ibtentes vitar sl final deras mia Emma Swqan.". ¿Qué demonios era eso? Parecía como si la alcaldesa hubiese escrito el mensaje muy borracha, tanto como para no ver las letras o no molestarse en corregirlas. Y por otro lado, ¿qué sentido tenía ese mensaje? ¿Habría querido Regina poner eso realmente? "Por mucho que lo intentes evitar al final serás mía Emma Swan" Eso era realmente lo que ponía? Igual todo era una mala pasada de la mente de la sheriff, igual lo estaba leyendo mal, quizá el cambio de una letra o una coma le cambiase el significado al texto entero...

Su mente divagaba sin ninguna dirección hasta que escuchó cómo Mary Margaret la llamaba.

- ¡Emma! ¡Me voy ya, si sales no te olvides de traer la compra! - Dijo su madre justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Bien estaba sola y se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada en algo, algo productivo, así que sin mas se vistió a toda prisa y salió dirección a la comisaría.

Aparcó su pequeño trasto con ruedas al lado de la plaza reservada para el coche patrulla, la cual en esos instantes estaba vacía. David debía de haber ido a patrullar un rato, o a atender una llamada nada grave, como un gato atrapado en un árbol.

Salió del coche cerrando la puerta tras de si con un fuerte portazo. Cada vez que lo hacía volvía a mirar hacia atrás con miedo de que se hubiese descuajaringado entero, era un coche muy antiguo, un pequeño beatle amarillo el cuál ya la había dejado tirada mas de una vez pero al que le tenía un gran cariño. No es que se lo hubiese comprado ella, de hecho lo había robado hacía ya varios años, antes de tener a Henry. No es que estuviese orgullosa de ello, había cometido muchos errores en su pasado y ahora intentaba compensarlo al máximo.

Emma echó una ultima mirada al coche mientras suspiraba profundamente antes de continuar su camino. Se sentía extraña cada vez que recordaba el tiempo pasado después de dejar el orfanato, como se las había tenido que apañar ella sola, cometiendo pequeños delitos, robando e intentando encontrar un lugar en el mundo donde encajar. Una vez consiguió un trabajo y un pequeño apartamento intentó dejar los robos pero con la miseria de sueldo que le pagaban en el cuchitril de la mala muerte en el que trabajaba no podía permitirse ni comer, y así es como terminó embarazada y en la cárcel.

Dar a Henry en adopción fue una de las decisiones mas acertadas de su vida. Fue muy doloroso si, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él, ella era incapaz de mantenerse a si misma, no estaba en condiciones de mantener a un crío y menos ahora estando en la cárcel. No, no se arrepentía, aquí había tenido una vida mucho mejor. Regina había sido una gran madre para él.

No, Regina en su cabeza otra vez no por favor. Entró rápidamente en la comisaría con la intención de encontrar algo que pueda distraerla lo suficiente. Llegó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su incomoda silla. Debía hacerse con un sillón, o esta silla le acabaría destrozando la espalda. Estiró un poco los brazos perezosamente y comenzó sacar papeles e informes que rellenar y se puso a ello.

Dos horas después el ruido de unos pasos distraen a Emma de su tarea. Realmente iba atrasada con el papeleo, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, en dos horas que había estado rellenando informes tan sólo había terminado con un cuarto del total. Ese siempre había sido la parte mas aburrida de su trabajo por lo que lo posponía todo el tiempo, pero ahora era justo lo que necesitaba para no pensar en nada.

David se para en seco en la puerta al ver a Emma sentada en uno de los escritorios.

- Ey, Emma, no te esperaba, ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sorprendido. - Creía que estabas enferma, tu madre me pidió que te sustituyera.

Emma hizo una diminuta mueca imperceptible a ojos de David, no podía evitarlo, era automático cada vez que alguien se refería a él o a Mary Margaret como sus padres, era muy raro, no terminaba de asimilarlo.

- Oh, si, ya sabes como es ella, en realidad tan solo estaba un poco cansada. - Dijo Emma intentando sonar convincente, algo que se le estaba empezando a dar bien.

- Deberías haberte quedado descansando, de todos modos yo ya estaba aquí para cubrir el puesto. - Replicó David con un tono que recordaba mucho al de un padre.

- No, de veras tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí, tengo muchísimo papeleo atrasado con esto de la maldición y todo lo que siguió lo tengo un poco, bastante diría yo, atrasado. - Contestó Emma intentando no sonar cansina.

David frunció el ceño, se acercó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas colocadas enfrente.

- Muy bien, en ese caso te ayudaré con todo este jaleo. - Dijo David con expresión decidida.

- No, no. - Contestó Emma inmediatamente. - Necesito que me hagas un favor.

David la miró confundido.

- ¿Un favor?

- Si, esto va para largo y hoy Mary Margaret sale una hora mas tarde que Henry del colegio, se supone que lo tenía que recoger yo. - David asintió viendo por donde iban los tiros. - ¿Podrías recogerlo tú por mi? - Emma puso su mejor cara de suplica.

- Por supuesto que lo haré, no te preocupes. - Dijo David. - Será mejor que me vaya entonces ya, tengo que pasar por casa a por un par de cosas.

Emma lo miró y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

- Está bien, que tengas un buen día y de verdad muchas gracias con lo de Henry.

- Emma, no tienes que ser siempre tan formal con Mary Margaret y conmigo, puedes pedirnos lo que quieras, cariño, somos tus padres. - Le contestó David con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La sheriff dudó unos instantes y le devolvió la sonrisa lo mas sinceramente que pudo mientras veía como David se volvía por donde había venido hacía unos momentos. Emma respiró hondo y volvió a sus tareas.

La luz se colaba por el gran ventanal derramándose sobre la mujer dormida en el sofá iluminándole el rostro. Si hubiese habido alguien observándola en ese momento podría haber visto como las hermosas facciones de la mujer cambiaban de una expresión a otra, era sorprendente lo claro que se leían los sentimientos en ella teniendo en cuenta que cuando estaba despierta acostumbraba a llevar su perfecta máscara impenetrable.

En esos momentos en su rostro cambiante se podía ver miedo, tristeza, enfado, odio, tristeza de nuevo, agitación... Abrió los ojos de golpe con el corazón a mil por hora, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba procesar. Había tenido una pesadilla. Esto era ya una cosa normal para ella, desde que su prometido Daniel muriese a manos de su madre no había dejado de tener pesadillas en las que lo revivía todo, y lo volvía a perder de mil maneras diferentes. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto mucho mas frecuentes y agresivas recientemente desde que había perdido a Henry, no había un solo día en el que no despertase bañada en lágrimas o sudando por la agitación.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con suavidad y respiró hondo con resignación tratando de ubicarse. Mientras se incorporaba lentamente miró a su alrededor comprobando que se encontraba en su despacho. Por toda la claridad que había en la habitación debía ser bastante tarde, pero a ella le daba lo mismo la hora que fuese, no tenía nada que hacer, apenas tenía obligaciones y nadie la esperaba. Se había decidido que ella quedaría al frente de la alcaldía pero tan sólo para las cuestiones burocráticas puesto que era la única capacitada para ello, pero ya no tenía nada que decir con respecto a las decisiones del pueblo, no tenía ni voz ni voto. Para eso ya estaban los idiotas de los Charming y su consejo de paletos.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa y suspiró al comprobar el lo que había provocado la noche anterior, no recordaba las cosas con claridad pero al ver todos los cristales por el suelo y la mancha en la alfombra supuso que había hecho estallar la botella. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, no debía perder el control de esa manera, estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para controlarse y cada vez que perdía el control era un paso atrás en su rehabilitación por Henry. No es que pensase dejar totalmente la magia pero en este mundo su magia era inestable y pese a la experiencia aún no la tenía bajo control, estaba totalmente ligada a sus emociones.

Se levantó con suavidad y su cabeza se resintió, tenía una leve resaca. Desde la altura pudo apreciar que no solo había hecho estallar la botella si no también algún que otro cuadro. Se maldijo a si misma y se marchó para su habitación, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Entró en su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse no sin antes dejar preparada encima de la cama la ropa que se pondría. Una vez dentro del baño cambió la idea de la ducha fría por la de un relajante baño con sales aromáticas.

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista alcanzó uno de los tarros de sales sin mirar a penas la etiqueta de este y vació parte de su contenido en el agua caliente. En seguida comenzó a hacer espuma mientras la morena se introducía lentamente en la bañera y notaba como el agua, considerablemente caliente, lamía su piel poco a poco acostumbrándola al calor. Una vez acomodada, cerró los ojos y en un intento por relajarse inspiró profundamente sintiendo como ese olor tan peculiarmente familiar inundaba sus sentidos haciendo que su mente viajase por sus recuerdos. Esencia de canela. Volvió a respirar hondo, el olor a canela la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sentir en casa. En su mente algo pujaba por salir pero Regina era incapaz de saber que era exactamente. La canela le recordaba a algo que hacía que todo su cuerpo se calentase, ¿chocolate caliente?, si, puede ser, chocolate caliente con canela. Su mente se iba relajando poco a poco con la ayuda del agua caliente y la espuma en su cuerpo. "Humm, chocolate caliente, canela..." Pensaba Regina con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esos olores embaucandola. Y en ese momento en forma de imperceptible susurro de los labios de la morena salió una palabra, un nombre... "Emma".

Regina abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendiéndose a si misma por pronunciar ese nombre y de golpe todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza dejándola casi sin respiración.

En ese momento sintió rabia, rabia por haber bebido tanto, rabia por haber perdido el control, rabia por haberse dejado llevar y sobretodo por haberse dejado llevar pensando en esa indeseable. Se había filtrado en su mente hasta tal punto que la había hecho confundir sentimientos, estaba claro que era el deseo por acabar con la sheriff lo que la había excitado. Totalmente claro. No había ninguna duda. Ninguna.

Salió de la bañera mientras se repetía esto último en su cabeza una y otra vez. Olvidándose de recordar el pequeño detalle del mensaje que le escribió ya medio inconsciente a la sheriff.

Se había colocado un pantalón cómodo y paseaba por su dormito descalza mientras decidía que hacer ese día. Definitivamente tenía que buscarse un hobby. Se sentó en su cama suspirando profundamente, ¿cómo había cambiado tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo? Hacía poco mas de un año apenas si tenía un minuto libre para compartir con su hijo y ahora, allí estaba, despojada de todo cuanto significaba algo para ella. "Henry..." lo echaba de menos, necesitaba recuperarlo, tenía que conseguir que él quisiera estar con ella, que la quisiera como antes de que apareciera Emma eclipsándolo todo a su paso.

De pronto se levantó de la cama con una idea fija en la mente, recuperar a Henry, esa sería su nueva ocupación y lo conseguiría costase lo que costase, así tuviera que pasar por encima de los Charming, de su rebaño de enanitos, de su ejercito de hadas y hasta por encima de la misma Emma Swan si esta intenta detenerla.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con la sheriff, tenía que conseguir el modo de poder tener a Henry más tiempo con ella de la manera mas pacífica posible. No sabía exactamente lo que le diría a esa estúpida rubia pero lo que tenía claro es que antes que nada tenía que cambiarse de ropa, por muy poco que le quedase, aún seguía siendo la alcaldesa del pueblo y eso requería un mínimo de elegancia.

Abrió su armario y contempló sus vestidos, hacia tanto que no salía a la calle que apenas los había usado así que agarró uno de sus favoritos y lo mantuvo en alto con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba el visto bueno. No perdió mas tiempo y comenzó a arreglarse.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba lista ante el espejo. Se veía realmente hermosa, el vestido se le adaptaba al cuerpo como si estuviese hecho a medida para ella. Ella siempre había tenido un gran gusto y mucha clase a la hora de vestir, no como esa insufrible de Emma Swan, además le sentaba tan bien ese vestido que cuando la viera se iba a querer morir... ¿Qué? De la envidia, morirse de la envidia por que ella es mucho más guapa y siempre se ve mucho mejor, eso era lo que quería decir. Sacudió su cabeza y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir mientras susurraba sonriendo "espejito, espejito..."

* * *

**Ey, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar :)**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y a los que leen en las sombras, por su puesto Jajajaj**

**Franchiulla: Muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que tuve que darle más de un repaso a esa parte, nunca terminaba de convencerme. Me alegra mucho que te gustase.**

**Fanfictionersq: Estoy trabajando en el otro, lo prometo ...u.u... -_-"**

**EsthefyBautista: Me alegra que te guste, ya estoy ideando nuevas escenas comprometidas para Emma jajaja**

**EvilTargaryen: Jajajajaj Te juro que lo de la colleja de tu madre me ha matado, no me puedo reir más imaginándome la situación x'DD Cultura fangirl... umm creo que esa va a ser mi nueva escusa para todo jajajaja ;)**

**En fin, nada más que decir... creo... Bueno eso sí, dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión (buena o mala) y cualquier duda o lo que sea. Por cierto, si teneis alguna sugerencia para el rumbo que debería seguir la historia o quereis que aparezca algo especifico no se, estoy abierta a sugerencias ;)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Quiero decir un par de cosillas pero prometo ser breve. Primero quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic en particular, no ha tenido nada que ver con inspiración ni nada de eso, en realidad este estaba terminado como hace mil años, por eso mismo lo empecé a subir, pero mi ordenador decidió quedarse en coma un tiempo y cuando volvió a despertar no tenía ningún documento, así que lo estoy volviendo a escribir y no me acuerdo de lo que pasaba en el otro así que me estoy inventando las cosas porque antes era todo más dramático y trágico, en fin, estoy divagando pero es lo que hay xD**

**Lo otro que quería decir era que en OUAT por fin Regina ha dicho LA frase, hasta tuve que meterla en mi fic porque de verdad llevaba esperándola toda la serie y creí que ya no la diría, pero cuando la oí decir "mirror mirror" me asusté y todo x'DD. Cuatro años ha tardado en decirla y en cambio Elsa a los cinco minutos ya había dicho algo así como "el frió nunca me molestó" a este paso vemos a Anna haciendo un muñeco de nieve en el siguiente capítulo x'DDD**

**Yo no sé para que digo todo esto aquí, será el insomnio y el aburrimiento jajajaa Bueno ya os dejo leer en paz, es cortito pero es lo que hay, intento dedicar mi tiempo a pensar en darle un final al otro fic porque se me está yendo de las manos x'D Espero que os guste! ;)**

* * *

Emma se llevó las manos a la cara mientras estiraba su cuerpo entumecido. Se frotó los ojos y se quedó un rato con los codos sobre la mesa y su cara escondida entre sus manos. Soltó una especie de mezcla entre suspiro y bufido. Odiaba esta parte de su trabajo, es verdad que era lo que necesitaba ahora, pero aún así desearía poder ocupar su mente en otra cosa para distraerse y no sólo en la infumable cantidad de papeles que se amontonaban frente a ella.

En un intento por estirar las piernas y retrasar un poco más la vuelta al papeleo se levantó y se acercó a la cafetera espresso que había en una de las mesas de la comisaría. Empezó a preparar las cosas y a toquetear los botones. Era una hora extraña para tomar café, de hecho más bien era casi hora de almorzar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para comer nada. Tampoco es que estuviese acostumbraba a beber café, quizá lo había tomado alguna que otra mañana de resaca si el día que se le venía por delante era duro y por supuesto podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había preparado ella misma y le sobrarían algunos. Pulsó algunos botones más intentando que ese cacharro funcionase sin tener realmente ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Mierda! - Comenzó a darle golpes a la parte de atrás de la cafetera – ¡Estúpida máquina, ¿por qué no funcionas?! - Volvió a repetir un par de golpes y tras el último un trozo se desprendió.

"Ups" Emma hizo una mueca culpable y se agachó a recogerlo. Después de estar mirándolo un rato cayó en la cuenta de que ese pequeño recipiente era el lugar donde se suponía que se acumulaba el agua y por eso no funcionaba la cafetera. Emma quería golpearse la cabeza, definitivamente hoy no era su día. Se acercó con pesadez al contenedor de agua y apartó el vaso de papel que había justo debajo del grifito. Quiso meter el recipiente de la cafetera en el lugar de los vasos pero era inútil, no cabía, empezó a pensar en algo cuando decidió llenarlo de lado, era complicado, pero ella no estaba para pensar mucho más.

Regina aparcó y se bajó del coche con la expresión decidida de quien sabe que va a lograr lo que se propone. Se adentró en la comisaría con una idea ya bastante clara de por donde empezar a engatusar a la sheriff para recuperar a Henry. Una vez frente a la puerta respiró hondo y con su mejor sonrisa de política consumada giró el pomo con decisión.

Cogió aire para hablar a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacía el escritorio de la sheriff, pero lo soltó de golpe contrariada al no verla allí. Paseó la vista por la estancia buscándola hasta que la encontró en una de las esquinas junto a la máquina de agua extremadamente concentrada. Una sonrisa malvada se apoderó del rostro de Regina a la vez que se acercaba sigilosamente hasta la rubia. Y cuando consideró estar lo suficientemente cerca habló.

- Sheriff Swan. - El tono de su saludo fue suave, e incluso meloso, pero la pobre Emma tan ensimismada como estaba podría jurar que se llevó el susto de su vida. Al oír la voz de Regina pegó tal bote que con la fuerza que movió las manos arrancó de cuajo el pequeño grifo de plástico y el agua comenzó a salir por todo el lugar. Y, en un intento por cortar el agua a presión que se escapaba rápidamente, Emma resbaló cayendo al suelo al tiempo que desestabilizaba la máquina de agua y el contenedor de unos ocho litros se derramaba sobre ella.

Regina la observó con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par sin poder hacer nada por evitar el desastre, excepto alejarse lo justo para no acabar completamente mojada también.

Desde el suelo una Emma furiosa, la fulminaba con la mirada mientras ella intentaba recolocar su máscara de indiferencia. Con resignación apartó su mirada de Regina e intentó incorporarse sin volver a resbalar de nuevo, cosa que necesitaba de toda su atención. Pero si por casualidad hubiese estado observándola en ese momento las cosas habrían sido distintas, si se hubiese percatado de todos y cada uno de los detalles que rebelaron la expresión y los ojos de Regina quizá se habría ahorrado más de un quebradero de cabeza. Pero no la vio, no pudo observar como mientras ella intentaba levantarse Regina, que continuaba observándola, sin apenas darse cuenta había comenzado a fijarse en cada detalle de su cuerpo, en como los tejanos imposiblemente ajustados se adaptaban como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, en como la camiseta blanca sin mangas no sólo resaltaba sus curvas si no que además al estar empapada quedaba completamente pegada a ella y transparentaba todo su torso. Regina recorría su cuerpo poco a poco, subiendo lentamente su mirada, deleitándose en su abdomen a la vez que resistía las repentinas ganas de pasar sus uñas por esa piel nívea, subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a... "_Oh joder..._" Regina sintió un calor intenso recorrerla desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de su vientre en el mismo instante en el que su mirada se elevó lo suficiente como para dar con los pechos de la sheriff. Como si no fuera suficiente que la camiseta se transparentase, Emma no llevaba sujetador. Regina tragó saliva costosamente mientras se esforzaba por retirar la mirada y se mordía el interior de la mejilla para despejar su mente.

Emma por su parte miraba a su alrededor murmurando maldiciones ininteligibles, hasta que con un suspiro se volvió hacia la morena culpable de todos sus males, o al menos de los de las últimas horas.

- ¿A qué has venido Regina? Como ves estoy ocupada – La sheriff hizo una mueca sarcástica echando un nuevo vistazo al desastre que las rodeaba. Se preparó para lo que fuera que tuviese que decirle la alcaldesa y esperó. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. - ¿Regina? ¿Estás bien? Pareces... ¿sofocada? Será una bajada de azúcar o de tensión. - Emma hizo el intento de llegar hasta ella provocando que Regina lograse reaccionar.

- Yo... eh... se equivoca sheriff, estoy perfectamente. Volveré cuando tenga tiempo de atenderme. - Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

- ¡Regina! Espera, si que puedo... - La frase de Emma quedó en el aire, esta vez había sido Regina quien había desaparecido de pronto dejándola desconcertada. Soltando el aire con demasiada fuerza se giró hacia el estropicio que había causado en parte por su torpeza y en parte por haber oído de pronto la voz de quien había estado todo el día rondando por su cabeza y, hundiendo los hombros, se resignó a empezar a limpiarlo.

Regina salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la comisaria y no paró hasta sentir la seguridad que le proporcionaba su auto. Agarró con fuerza el volante y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando controlar sus rápidas respiraciones haciéndolas más profundas y pausadas. Se irguió en el asiento aún con los ojos cerrados y bajó el quitasol para mirarse en el espejo. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras su mente se negaba a procesar nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos quince minutos. Lo primero que vio y lo que más la sorprendió fueron sus propios ojos, considerablemente más oscuros de lo normal y con las pupilas excesivamente dilatadas, su propia expresión la turbó y se negó a pensar en la causa. Comprobó como sus mejillas ardían furiosamente y se obligó a creer que fue por la apresurada salida. Después de varios minutos de contemplación consiguió que su respiración y sus pulsaciones se regularizaran todo lo posible y condujo de vuelta a su mansión con el pensamiento de que en teoría al día siguiente podría ver a Henry según el mensaje de la estúpida rubia. "_Debería haberle contestado, debería haberle dicho que no estaba de acuerdo, maldita seas Emma Swan, me las vas a pagar._"

Llevaba apenas cincuenta metros recorridos cuando un pensamiento fugaz, recuerdo reprimido pasó de pronto por su mente. El brusco frenazo debió oírse a varios metros porque varios transeúntes se volvieron alarmados, aunque rápidamente lo ignoraron al ver de quien se trataba. Detuvo el coche y se lanzó a rebuscar en su bolso su móvil con un solo pensamiento en mente "_No, no, no, no, por favor, que no se haya mandado, por favor, por favor..._". Consiguió al fin hacerse con él y una oleada de lo que identificó como miedo le recorrió la columna dejándola fría. Observó unos instantes el aparato, retrasando al máximo el momento y finalmente con un suspiro lo desbloqueó y accedió a su bandeja de salida. Se podría decir que su mente se colapsó en ese mismo instante, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, comenzó a sentirse mareada y notaba un sabor metálico en la lengua, necesitaba aire. Salió tambaleándose del coche en busca de oxígeno y dio dos pasos más por la carretera. Se sintió flotar unos segundos y de pronto todo se sumió en la oscuridad a su alrededor.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre agradecer todos los reviews y animaros a que comentéis. Hacedlo, aunque sea para bien o para mal o no tenga nada que ver con el tema y quereis hablar del tiempo x'D, siempre emociona tener un nuevo review! :)**

**P.D.: Intento seguir vuestras sugerencias para el fic, en este capítulo vimos las reacciones de Regina y para el próximo Henry tendrá más protagonismo, I promise! ;)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


End file.
